The developing unit of an electrostatic image forming apparatus has a toner hopper for storing supply toner. When the supply of toner has become exhausted, toner is added to the image forming apparatus. In order to supply toner to the hopper, a toner cartridge is removably coupled with or proximate to the toner hopper and toner is deposited therein. The addition of toner, frequently conducted in work areas, becomes problematic since the toner is typically supplied as a powder in small particles which can easily soil a person's clothing or hands and the surrounding area, which is undesirable in an office environment. As a result, toner cartridges are mounted within the image forming apparatus and/or have been provided with sealing devices to prevent unnecessary or inadvertent scattering of toner as the image forming apparatus is replenished with toner.
One example of a sealing device is an elastic sheet which removably covers a toner supplying aperture formed in the bottom of a toner cartridge. However, when the sheet is removed to transfer toner from the cartridge to the hopper, toner attached to the sheet scatters inside and outside of the image forming apparatus. In addition, once the plastic sheet has been removed, it cannot be re-attached to cover the opening if necessary. Thus, if a container is inadvertently opened, it cannot be easily resealed.
For toner cartridges which are mounted within the image forming apparatus, the cartridge may be mounted horizontally within the image forming apparatus, and the cartridge is rotated about its longitudinal axis. Examples of a such toner container are shown in the following U.S. Pat. No. 5,455,622 entitled Developer Replenishing Device and Developer Container For Use Therewith to Ichikawa et al. on Oct. 3, 1995; U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,719 entitled Developer Replenishing Device and Developer Container For Use Therewith to Ichikawa et al. on Mar. 19, 1996; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,627,631 entitled Developer Replenishing Device and Developer Container For Use Therewith to Ichikawa et al. on May 6, 1997.
The distribution of toner to a developing apparatus using a container mounted within the developing apparatus can also become problematic. For instance, as a toner container is rotated, the developer therein must be consistently and efficiently distributed to the developing apparatus. However, for different image forming devices, different types of toner may be required, and different toner container may be necessary for each different type of toner.
Accordingly, what is needed is a toner container assembly which securely and effectively seals the container and can be re-sealed in case of inadvertent opening. What is further needed is a toner container assembly which prevents operator error in opening and closing openings and/or sealing devices of the toner container assembly. What is also needed is a toner container assembly which efficiently distributes toner to a developing apparatus, and can accommodate a wide variety of toner types.